It is known to provide covers for telephone directories and to show on such covers advertisements of businesses additional to those in the directory listings. The advertisements are usually those of businesses in the locality of the directory subscriber. The size of the covers limits the number of such businesses.
According to the present invention, an improved binder is provided having auxiliary means disposed inside the binder cover and adapted to carry supplementary sheets, each normally folded in accordion fashion between a cover of the binder and the adjacent face of the directory per se. When the binder is opened, the sheets are unfolded outwardly and provide an area several times that of any page in the directory, thus enabling the use of a greater number of auxiliary listings, advertisements, etc. A tab is carried by the free edge of each sheet so that it may be conveniently grasped to unfold the sheet. The sheet has one edge attached to the binder along a novel mounting means in the form of a channel parallel to the folds in the sheet so as to facilitate use of the sheet as an adjunct to the directory. The channel is flexible at one side so it can be opened to receive additional sheets and snap means is provided to secure the sheets in the channel and to keep the channel closed.
Other features of the invention will appear as a preferred embodiment is disclosed herein.